OTP Challenge: 30 Days of Disney!
by chrysanthemumsies
Summary: Alright, well, this is my new Lokane challenge! I probably shouldn't be starting this up, as I'm in the middle of like 5 fanfics... Oh well. Fluff alert; it's gon' get cute! Follow for upcoming updates, and I hope you enjoy the ride! As for a real summary? "Jane Foster is an ordinary woman. It's entirely indecent that Loki is intrigued by her." Post-DW


OTP Challenge: 30 Days of Disney

A few guidelines...

Don't put your OTP into the Disney universe, put the Disney universe into your OTP. Make it realistic, and don't go AU. The scenes that will occur come with a transgression in time, and are not meant to be something completely off of the storyline.

The whole reason I made this is to test your knowledge of your OTP, and see how realistically you can write them as. Also, this should help you develop more complex settings, and establish any potential 'why?'s that'll be thrown your way.

Also, heads up… This is supposed to be very fluffy. As in, they don't just jump straight into dating. Hopefully, this can also help with the development of feelings, and not something impulsive just to please the crowd. I really want this to help you!

Alright, onto the content!

No word limit, but it must do two things; include what's in the quotation marks into the story, and follow the prompt (The main theme, at least. The prompt itself is very flexible.). Try to get a story a day in! Make sure you read all the prompts first, so that you don't end up repeating events.

Any form of the challenge is welcomed!

Good luck!

.

1 - Peter Pan: "Never say goodbye." - One of your OTP wants to take the other with them to a strange place, to which the other agrees.

2 - Aladdin: "A whole new world." - As one of your OTP decides to take the other one with them to a place dear to them, they reveal a lie/secret they've hidden.

3 - Princess and the frog: "Almost there." - Your OTP runs into trouble on their journey, but after working together, they get past it and arrive to where they were going.

4 - Mary Poppins: "Just a spoonful of sugar." - After returning from their trip, one of your OTP gets stuck taking care of the other one while they are sick.

5 - WALL-E: "Not possible." - One of your OTP thinks about themself and then the other, non-romantically, and sees how big their differences are.

6 - Beauty and the Beast: "Bittersweet and strange." - One of your OTP is considered a monster/bad person by most, but the other one sees past that.

7 - Mulan: "When will my reflection show who I am inside?" - One of your OTP overhears the other wondering aloud why they are who they are, and why they can't be different.

8 - Hunchback of Notre Dam: "One day out there." - One of your OTP is confronted by an outsider about being a monster/bad person, to which the other one gets upset and defends them.

9 - Frozen: "Let it go." - One of your OTP has to constantly restrain themselves from doing something that's a part of them, and when they finally let go, the other is there to see it.

10 - Tarzan: "Two worlds." - Both of your OTP are from different worlds in some sense, and they both decide to accept the other and teach them the ways of their 'worlds'.

11 - Cinderella: "A dream is a wish your heart makes." - One of your OTP attends a party they're not supposed to be at, and is asked by the other for a dance (can be disguised or not).

12 - Pocahontas: "Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming?" - Your OTP is dancing together, and as they talk one of them notices their heart beating louder.

13 - Atlantis: "How was my accent?" - At the party, one of your OTP must speak another language because of a certain situation, and the other one tries to speak it (poorly) as well.

14 - Brave: "Chase the wind and touch the sky." - One of your OTP spontaneously decides to run off somewhere from the party, and the other one chases them, afraid of them getting hurt.

15 - Winnie the Pooh: "You are braver than you believe." - After running off, one of your OTP gets hurt, and stuck somewhere where the other can't reach, much to the other's dismay (because they can't reach the other).

16 - Lilo & Stitch: "Nobody gets left behind." - On their way back to the house, one of your OTP that's injured is being carried by the other, but is worried about being a burden, which the other one doesn't think they're being.

17 - Tangled: "At last I see the light." - One of your OTP is stuck with the other in a strange situation, but after a little bit of time together, they realize their feelings for each other.

18 - Sleeping Beauty: "Once upon a dream." - One of your OTP has a dream about the other, and though they try to hide it, the other easily figures that out.

19 - Hercules: "I won't say I'm in love." - One of your OTP keeps on finding lovable traits in the other, but won't admit their feelings to themself, nor the other.

20 - Snow White: "Someday I'll find true love." - One of your OTP wonders aloud exactly what they feel for the other, and comes to a conclusion with the other overhearing.

21 - The Little Mermaid: "Don't be shy." - Everyone knows that your OTP wants to kiss each other… So some 'supporters' decides to take matters into their own hands.

22 - Enchanted: "That's how you know." - After the kiss, your OTP can't take their eyes off of each other, but they won't admit their feelings, much to the annoyance of the people around them.

23 - Pinocchio: "Fate is kind." - Your OTP attempts to talk to each other about anything, but gets flustered and runs off every time, no matter how many times they run into each other.

24 - The Lion King: "Just to be with you." - Your OTP is put into a situation where they have to sleep together, though 'sleeping' is the only thing that's happening (just FYI).

25 - Alice in Wonderland: "Curiosity often leads to trouble." - Your OTP wakes up in the morning together, though they don't (immediately) remember why.

26 - The Jungle Book: "I want to stay with you." - An old romantic interest comes into the picture, stirring up conflicting feelings with your OTP.

27 - Finding Nemo: "I don't want to forget." - Your OTP gets into a little fight, not breaking their friendship up but still hurting each of them in some way.

28 - The Emperor's New Groove: "Looking for this?" - Your OTP reconcile with each other, no hard feelings, when one of your OTP decides to confront the other's old romantic interest and tell them to 'back off'.

29 - Lady and the Tramp: "It's a beautiful night." - One of your OTP treats to the other to a meal, where they officially reveal their feelings for each other.

30 - Walt Disney: "It's kind of fun to do the impossible." - Wild card! End the story however you want, and thanks for being a part of the challenge!

* * *

_This challenge was made by me, originally on Tumblr, but it can also apply here! This challenge will be over my currently favorite ship: LOKANE! If you'd like to use this challenge yourself, PM me on here. You can begin even if I don't reply, I would just love to see what other people make of the challenge! Also, give me credit, please! _

_I'm not starting immediately, but it'll be soon. Follow if you want to be able to keep up with it every day of the challenge, and as always, review! xoxo_


End file.
